


Dream SMP Oneshots

by galaxy_dream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anxiety, Bulimia, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Past Abuse, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Strangers to Lovers, With A Twist, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_dream/pseuds/galaxy_dream
Summary: Down to write anything. Basically ideas I want to read but nobody has written them. Will take requests.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Beautiful Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW self-harm, suicide, and bullying  
> be safe lovelies

A soulmate's hand print shows up on your body and the hunt is on to find the one. When you get your hand print its black and when someone touches it, it lights up. Karl was playing with some boys on the playground when he got his. There was one on his wrist and Karl was so happy. But one of the boys' face scrunched up with disgust. He had noticed another hand print on his shoulder. This was very uncommon and seen as taboo in Karl's community. The boys mocked him for having two soulmates and Karl had never felt more alone.

Karl arrived home crying from the boys' mean words. His mother inquired about what the problem was. He only said he fell on the ground. She chided him and said, "Your soulmate won't like a boy who cries when he falls. She will think you're weak and pathetic."

This was the first time that Karl's mother had been this mean to him, which only made him cry harder. "GO TO YOUR ROOM," she yelled, "AND STOP CRYING BEFORE I REALLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT."

He quickly ran to his room and dried his eyes. His mom must've seen his two marks and that's why she was mean to him. Karl couldn't think of any other reason. He wondered why he couldn't have had just one mark. Who else was going to love him with two marks on his body.

Karl quickly discovered that he needed to cover one of his marks at all time to avoid the bullies and especially his mother. She was the worst when she was reminded that her boy was a "freak" and she would make horrible comments about it. The only two people that knew besides his mother were the two boys that saw that day on the playground. They never told anyone else but held it over Karl's head as blackmail. He had to do their homework and carry their books. They called him mean names and made him feel worthless.

At school when he wasn't keeping his head down and laying low, he enjoyed playing games at the computer lab. He met some really amazing people when he played Minecraft. They were so welcoming and beautiful. He still didn't want to mention that he had two marks on his body. When he had to log off and go home, he was sad and felt more alone. 

He went home to his mother's mean words and the bullies' homework to do. 

Karl arrived at school the next day to see everyone staring at him and laughs echoing in the halls. The bullies walk up him and say, "Secret's out freak!"

Everyone in the crowd laughs at Karl as he runs away with tears in his eyes. He hides out in an empty classroom and sits in the back, knees up to his chest. He cries for all the times he trusted them that his secret wouldn't get out. He feels like shit when he finally gets up off of the floor. 

Karl decides to skip class and head home. He doesn't want to deal with anyone and he knows his mom would be at work. He goes up to his room and flops onto his bed. He has cried too much to form any tears. All Karl feels is numb and empty. He walks to his mirror but he doesn't recognize himself at all. His head is spinning and no thoughts are forming. All he knows is that he feels horrible and he wants to get rid of the feeling.

It had been a few years since he had done it, but he didn't care about his recovery at the moment. He opened the pack of blades and stares at himself(??) in the mirror. 

"Don't be a pussy, Karl. Show them you're not weak. You're strong, you can do this," he whispers to himself. He makes several small cuts wincing. He blocks everything out and slashes at his arms over and over again. He switches to his thighs after he loses feeling in his arms. He knows he should stop but he still feels bad after the events of the day. 

Once he finally stops, he looks at the mess he had made throughout the bathroom. He goes to clean it up before his mother gets home and sees how much more he's fucked up. 

Feeling fucked up and tired, he changes clothes and goes to sleep, dreading the next day of school. 

Karl dreams for once in his life. In his dream, Karl sees two blobs having a conversation. He floats closer trying to hear their conversations. They are speaking about their soulmate connection to one another. Karl envies them and feels sad but they turn their attention to Karl. 

"Don't be sad. We are coming for you soon. You will get through this bad time. Just hold out for us please!"

Karl tries to ask questions but his dream changes. He sees his Minecraft friends whispering to each other. He walks up to them ready to have fun but they turn their mean eyes on him. 

"Freak. Greedy. Disgusting. Unlovable. Abomination. You're not welcome here."

They yell these words at Karl and surround him. He cowers in fear and they push him to the ground and start beating him up. He wakes up in a cold sweat and feels his cuts from earlier. He panics about his dreams and wonders what the first one meant. He wonders if its just what he wants more in the world. 

Karl decides to check up on his Minecraft friends and wonders if they somehow found out that he had two marks. He went on and they were joking around with each other. They rope him into their shenanigans and he ends up having so much fun. He forgets that he needs to be quiet to keep his friends' favor and makes a joke at the new guy. The new guy launches back into his and make several jokes about Karl that just end up hurting him.

"If that's how you truly feel about me, I'll leave. I'm sorry guys. See you never I guess, " Karl says and leaves the game. He cries while he gets ready for school. 

Arriving at school, Karl keeps his head down and tries to stay out of the way. He doesn't get far before the bullying starts but this time it is everyone he sees. He hears everything from slurs to threats to his life. 

He arrives to class and hears the whispers abruptly end. He sits down and stares at the floor. No matter how hard he tried, his problems would not go away. All of his class mates whisper about him and a few outspoken people talk about him right in front of him. Karl blocks out everything and tries to put a smile on his face before they call him weak too. 

Karl knows if he stays any longer, he will end up with lasting bruises with no way of covering them. He runs out of the school and tries to head home. He gets stopped by his two bullies at the playground they used to play on together.

"Kaaaarl~ You're not getting out of here with out a few bruises and cuts," one of the boys says while pulling out a knife. 

Karl, terrified, tries to run but a few more boys pop out and trap him on the ground. They take turns calling him names and holding a knife to his throat. Karl cries for them to stop but they don't. Karl tries to cry for help but no came. He gets thrown around and beaten. He gets many cuts and bruises. He gets absolutely wrecked and they leave him there. 

Karl stares at the sky and it starts to rain. Karl would've thought it was beautiful if he wasn't lying there bleeding and sore. Karl stays there for a while. He knows if he tries to get up, he'll just fall back down. He finally gets up when it becomes dark and cold outside. He sits on the swing and think about the day's events. First he lost his only real friends, his mark was found and degraded, and he was horribly beaten. He wonders if it can get any worse.

It does get worse, unfortunately, much worse. 

Karl gets home and immediately his mother jumps in with the, "Where were you? Why are you home so late? Were you out doing drugs?"

"NO, MOM!" He yells, "Don't you see my bruises? My cuts? The dirt? I am not okay and you haven't even noticed."

"I noticed. I don't care. You deserve it. You're weak and pathetic. You're just like your father!"

Karl flinches at that. His father had tried to make the family work through their problems but in the end, even he couldn't take it. He had left without any note, without any closure and it had shattered Karl. 

"Don't say that. I'm not like him. I'm not weak or pathetic. I'm your son." He pleaded trying to get the love he desperately needed.

"You're no son of mine. They should've killed you. You're worthless. Get out. GET OUT NOW!!"

Karl flinches. She tore down anything he had left. He opened the door and fled to his only comfort space. He sat down at the edge of the cliff staring at the rocks below him. This place usually calmed him with the gentle flow of the water. In the dark, the black, murky waters seemed to call to him. 

Karl cries to the cruel wind his voice carrying over the sea. This usually calmed him down, now it only leads to more frustration. No one listened to him, no one loved him, who would care if he was gone. The friendly mailman that didn't know his disgusting secret? Karl cries about what his life could've been if he had been normal. 

Karl stands up and looks back towards his home. Nothing is left for him now and he knows it. He takes off his shoes and write a short note to say what he's done. 

"Not that anyone cares but goodbye world."

Karl jumps and he feels light and free. Nothing weighs him down anymore. He smiles.

"KARL!! NO!!" 

Karl hears a fluttering noise and opens his eyes. All he can see is a pair of black wings trying to catch up with his. He reaches out thinking its an angel here to relieve him of his suffering. He is roughly grabbed by the upper arm and shot back up into the sky.

"NO!" Karl screams. "LET ME GO THIS IS WHAT I DESERVE!"

"Sweetheart nobody deserves this."

Karl is set down on the soft Earth and promptly throws up. He is then engulfed in a pair of warm arms and a nice soft chest.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He hears the warm speak.

"Who're are you guys? Why did you save me? I'm nothing special." Karl mutters as he looks to the ground, embarrassed he hadn't succeeded in his plan.

"Oh you're the world to us, beautiful. You mean so much to us and we wish we had gotten here much sooner. Now look up and see all the love we have for you." The both speak and lift his head.

Karl sees two beautiful boys who had such warmth in their eyes, he knew he'd never be cold again. They smile at him and envelop him with the biggest hug Karl had ever had in his life. 

"Karl we are Sapnap and Quackity. We are your soulmates," The taller one says standing up, "And we're here to love you."

"No. You can't be here. Everyone will hate you. It'll be my fault you get hurt. Leave now before anyone sees." Karl says panicking that he would get them hurt or worse.

Karl looks them up and down,"Wait you were in my dream the other night."

"We were trying to help you and it was lucky we got here just in time."

Quackity comes over to Karl and cries, "I'm so sorry. I made those dumb jokes about you in the server. I shouldn't have made them. I'm so so sorry."

"That was you? To be honest they were funny but I was in such a spiral I thought it was genuine so I left. It wasn't your fault, I promise I'm not weak," Karl says, smiling awkwardly.

Quackity hugs him and whispers apologies in his ear.

"Now let's go and get you out of this hell hole."

Karl hugs them both and they walk together, holding hands.

~Epilogue~

Karl slowly learns to love and trust. He truly loves love and wouldn't wish for one partner ever again. The support of his amazing partners and everyone else he has met on the way, he recovers. He meets others like him that support him and he finally feels whole again. He cuts his mom out of his life and is better because of it. Sapnap and Quackity shower Karl with praise and support any chance they get. They are happy and beautiful. Karl wouldn't wish for anything different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate endings but I hope its good


	2. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity comes home drunk and Sapnap tells him to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW SH, abuse, alcohol

"Honey~ I'mmmm home!" Quackity opens the doors of their beautiful house.

"Hi, bab- Are you drunk?" Sapnap walks in but stops dead in his tracks.

"No? Maybe a little, hehe" Quackity laughs but Sapnap just grimaces. 

Sapnap had to deal with this from time to time but its gotten worse lately. Karl hated seeing either boys drinking or drunk but Quackity didn't seem to care. 

"Quackity, you need to leave. I can't let Karl see you in this sorry state," Sapnap said quietly.

"Y-you want me to leave my own house? I don't have anywhere to go. I'll have to sleep outside!" Quackity starts walking towards Sapnap.

"Stay where you are. Don't wake up Karl, he really needs sleep. I'm sure you have plenty of other places you could go. Maybe Tommy?" Sapnap started to think of places Quackity could stay.

"Noo, Tommy's smad right now. I burnt his tree down," Quackity stumbled at bit before regaining his composure. 

"I know. You stay at Schlatt's tonight and we can talk in the morning."

Quackity freezes really quickly and starts stammering, "No, no I c-can't stay with S-s-schlatt tonight. _Isn't safe for me._ "

"I'm sure that you can stay. You were his vice president before all this."

"No, no. I can't disturb him. I-its late a-and I c-can sleep outside if necessary. I c-can't, I can't."

"Quackity, you're being unreasonable. You're staying with Schlatt now let me walk you over there. _It's the least I can do for you._ "

"Nonsense! Come on now."

Sapnap drags Quackity's arm and leads him out the door. They walk in quiet but Quackity panics the closer they get to Schlatt. 

"Alright here we are. I'll come get you in the morning." Sapnap knocks on the door and they wait for a response. A very drunk Schlatt comes to the door with a twisted smile.

"Quackity~" Schlatt speaks, "You've returned, flatty patty. I've missed you~!" 

"Please don't call him that Schlatt, but he is staying here tonight if that's alright with you?"

"It'll be my pleasure to take care of him, come on in~" Schlatt says.

"Sapnap do I really have to?" Quackity whispers. 

"Yes now don't be rude, he's offering a place to sleep."

Quackity slowly walks over to Schlatt and shudders, "Hi, Schlatt. Long time no see."

"Bye Sapnap. See you tomorrow," Schlatt yells with a big grin on his face.

Schlatt shuts the door, waits a few seconds, then pushes Quackity up against the door.

"You should've never came back. That was your first mistake. Your second mistake was coming back when I am drunk," Schlatt grabs Quackity's shirt and pulls him off the ground.

"L-Let me go. I'll leave. Y-you won't have to see me again," Quackity tries to escape but Schlatt's grip is too tight.

Schlatt grabs Quackity by the wrist, "No, no, no. Now that you're here I want to have a little fun, flatty patty."

"Y-you're hurting me. Let me go. I'm sorry, Schlatt. I'm sorry."

Schlatt pushes him to the ground, balls up his left fist and punches Quackity in the stomach, "Shut up. You're pathetic. You're were weak as a vice president and you're even weaker now." 

Quackity coughs violently. He can't regain his breath and tears form in his eyes. 

Schlatt punches him over and over again not letting Quackity get a break. By the end of it, Quackity is curled up in a ball holding his chest and stomach.

"Now be a good boy and stand up," Schlatt orders but Quackity stays on the ground, "I SAID STAND UP. CAN'T YOU DO ONE THING RIGHT IN YOUR LIFE. YOU'RE A MISTAKE!"

Quackity lets the tears flow down his face. He doesn't care if Schlatt sees. He just needs to release his emotions.

"Aww what a baby. Crying? You're weak down to the bone."

Schlatt picks him up and pins him by his necks, all the air leaving Quackity's lungs. He struggles against Schlatt's strength.

"S-schlatt, please I'll be g-good. I-I-I can't b-reath-e. L-let me g-o." 

Schlatt releases him and he falls to the ground.

"Stand up. We have work to do."

Schlatt takes him to his personal gym that hasn't seen a person since Quackity left. 

"We are going to get your ass looking nice. Now do 150 squats in 5 minutes."

Quackity listens and starts doing squats. He tries to do them fast but Schlatt was constantly telling him that he wasn't low enough. 

Quackity only gets 75 done in 5 minutes. 

"I'm s-sorry. I tried to do them but its too much."

"Don't make excuses. You're just not good enough. Do it again."

Quackity tries but he still fails. They run it over and over again until Quackity finally gets it done in 5 minutes. By the end, Quackity had done over 500 squats. 

"Now that we're done here. It's time to get all that sweat off of you. Go upstairs to the bath. I've got to grab something first."

Quackity flinches, knowing that Schlatt brings out the worst things. He slowly walks upstairs, his muscles screaming for a break but his brain feared what Schlatt would do to him. 

He gets to the bath to see Schlatt already waiting. 

"You took your sweet time getting up here. Now get undressed. You're taking an ice bath."

"I don't want to get undressed in front of you Schlatt. I have two fiancés at home and I feel uncomfortable."

"What a wimp. Take them off now. I won't ask for a third time or do I have to bring out the belt this early in the night."

Quackity flinches and starts to get undressed. He stops at his underwear and looks at Schlatt. Schlatt glares back at him and nods. Quackity strips his last layer feeling weak and vulnerable. 

"Get in quickly."

Quackity looks at the cold water and debates running but he knew he was in no condition to run anywhere. He puts in legs in and they seize up he drops in the bath and hits his legs and arms on the sides.

"Nice going, idiot. You got water everywhere."

Quackity feels horrible. Like he's done everything, was entirely wrong. He felt like a failure. Quackity looks over and sees Schlatt coming. He backs as far away from Schlatt as he can but there is no where to go. 

Schlatt grabs his hair and dunks him under the water. He doesn't let him up even as Quackity thrashes around. Quackity's movements slow and his vision starts to fade. Schlatt pulls him up and hits him on the back. Quackity coughs up the water and struggles for breath.

"Can't have you dying, can we? Don't worry I won't go that far."

Quackity keeps his eyes on Schlatt for the rest of his bath time and when he is let out, he never takes his eyes from Schlatt.

"Time for another activity Quackity! This one's new. Take this knife."

Quackity takes the knife and briefly considers stabbing Schlatt but he knows he wouldn't win. 

"Start cutting yourself. And not shallow ones either." Schlatt says, taking a swig of vodka.

"Wait, what? You want me to hurt myself? I'm not going to do that!"

"Do it now. You deserve it anyways. You're a fuck up, a mistake. Are you even sure that Sapnap and Karl love you? Aren't they leaving you behind? Do you want to take your anger out your sadness? It will help."

Quackity stares at his arm. He knows that it would help but he didn't want to hurt himself.

"Here like this, flatty patty." Schlatt takes the knife out of Quackity's hand and swiftly cuts a line into his arm. Quackity looks at the blood bubble up and realizes it doesn't hurt at all. He takes the knife back and makes a few more lines. It feels good to take control and to release his anger. He slashes away without thinking and moves to the other arm. He makes a few lines. Quackity feels empty but he can't stop. He makes more lines before Schlatt stops him. Quackity focuses his eyes back to Schlatt.

"Slow down there. Can't have you passing out just yet."

"Time for your least favorite event of the night. The belt."

Quackity flinches, "No please. N-not the belt. A-anything but the belt. Please, please, please."

"This is my favorite. Take back off your shirt."

Quackity doesn't move. He knows this is the last thing of the night but it hurts too much.

Schlatt comes over, punches Quackity in the stomach and wrestles the shirt off him, "For that little performance, it is going to be double."

Quackity's eyes widen. He's only take a double once in his life and he was in pain for days after. 

"Stand with your hands on the wall. It'll be over soon, darling."

Quackity turns away and braces himself for what's about to come. Schlatt starts laughing and hitting Quackity. Quackity was stoic and didn't make a sound for the first two. Schlatt digs in harder and Quackity finally makes a noise. His tears start to flow down his face and he's begging Schlatt to stop. 

"There's no stopping now, I've only just begun."

Quackity tries to stop himself from screaming but eventually he does start screaming. He doesn't recognize his screams as his own. His ears start ringing and he falls to his knees. This doesn't stop Schlatt and Quackity begs him to stop over and over again.

When Schlatt finally stops, Quackity is shaking and crying. He feels so pathetic and weak. Schlatt leaves and Quackity crawls to the mirror. His face is black and blue. He doesn't even recognize his own face in the mirror. He looks at his bloody back and sees all the marks that will never completely disappear. His arms are mangled and dripping blood. He tries to rinse off his own mistakes but the lines serve as reminders to his failure.

"Here's a change of clothes. You're done for the night. Get some rest, flatty patty."

Quackity changes his bloody clothes and drops them right into the trash. He hobbles over to the quest room and falls onto the bed. He can't sleep. He thinks about his failures as a person. He knows, deep down, that he deserves it for his mistakes. He stares at the ceiling until light starts to stream into his room. 

Schlatt enters the room and Quackity jumps out of bed and backs against the closest wall.

"Calm down. I've brought make up to hide your hideous face as well as the bruises. Keep quiet about this or I will hunt you down and kill you."

Quackity shakes his head yes and takes the make up from Schlatt. He tries the best to his ability to cover all his cuts and bruises. He puts on a hoodie to cover his fresh cuts and heads downstairs. He decides to skip breakfast and just wait for Sapnap to come get him. He ends up waiting for hours. He wonders if Sapnap forgot about him. 

When Sapnap finally comes to get Quackity, Quackity runs out the door and doesn't look back. Sapnap catches up to him.

"That wasn't so bad was it? Now it's time to talk about your behavior last night. Why dude? You know it upsets us."

"I don't want to talk, Sapnap. I just want to get home."

"No we need to talk now. It seems you come home every other night drunk and it scares me Quackity."

"I said I don't want to talk about it. Please leave me alone."

Sapnap turns to face Quackity, "You can't just brush me off. You have to own up to your mistakes dude."

Quackity tears up at his eyes, "Maybe its because I'm a failure. A mistake. A third wheel to you and Karl. Maybe it's for my past life."

"What? Babe you're not our third wheel. We both love you very much. But your behavior is scaring both of us."

Quackity says nothing, he doesn't have the energy to. Instead he turns towards home and starts to sprint. He knows if he catches Sapnap off guard, he might make it back. Quackity severely misjudges what happened last night and Sapnap wrestles him to the ground. This hurt Quackity most off all. He kicks and screams for Sapnap to get off of him. It reminds him too much of Schlatt.

"Quackity, what is that?"

Quackity's sleeve had rolled up to expose his arm. 

He quickly pulls it down, "I-it's nothing. I swear, let me go."

"That wasn't nothing Quackity. What happened last night? Are you okay?"

This breaks Quackity. He hugs Sapnap on the ground and tells him everything. He rubs off his make up and takes off his shirt. Sapnap is quiet but his face gets redder with every thing Quackity tells him. Quackity explains that this happened while he lived with Schlatt, but he was too scared to say anything.

"Please don't do anything about it. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I don't want you to get hurt too." Quackity says, finishing up his story.

"Don't do anything about it? Quackity he almost murdered you and I let it happen. God I just let it happen because I was mad at you. I can't believe myself."

"It's not your fault. I didn't say anything about it but that's why I get drunk. It's to forget what's happened to me."

"We'll deal with this later but now we need to get you home and cleaned up. You also need to tell Karl about this. He deserves to know."

"I will. It feels kinda nice to get this off of my chest. I love you, Sapnap."

"I love you so much Quackity. We'll get through this together. I believe in you, you're strong babe."

Quackity's heart fills with love as he takes Sapnap's hand and they walk home together. They walk into the unknown but Schlatt is going to get what he deserves. 


	3. How Fast the Night Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW bulimia  
> George has bulimia and loses control

"George are you okay," Dream says. 

George and Dream are playing Minecraft but George is currently zoned out of reality.

"Georgee~ come back and give your attention to me please?"

"What? Sorry I was spacing out."

"Hehe didn't get enough sleep last night, did you."

"Haha yeah. I should probably get some sleep though."

"Aww okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, George."

"Good night, Dream."

George logs out and closes his eyes. His brain was going at 100mph. He had just eaten a whole meal well over his limit for today and some of tomorrow. 

"How am I going to get rid of it?"

He figured his options were purging or taking laxatives. He didn't really enjoy vomiting but it got results.

He goes into the bathroom and throws up until it all comes out and he feels much better. He sits on the cool floor and catches his breath. 

George had issues with his weight since middle school. He had taken some medication that made him gain weight and his class mates bullied him for it. He felt really self-conscious about his weight since then and even his parents had gotten him on the weight loss journey. His parents made snide comments about his weight and how much he eats all the time. 

"Don't have too much of that ice cream." "A moment on the lips forever on the hips." "Skip dinner, wake up thinner."

He had learned about bulimia in health class and started to learn more about it in his free time. He found websites of people that encouraged each other and finally found somewhere he thought he could fit in. Now at 23, he is in deep into bulimia. 

"I finally have control. I can lose this last 10 pounds and be at my ultimate goal weight."

He goes to change and goes to bed. 

George wakes up at 2 AM and craves food. Any kind will do for George. He sneaks to the kitchen and starts to eat. After a few bites, he knows he should stop but he can't. He's lost control and eats anything around him. He takes a bite of ice cream and sobs. He's eaten over 2000 calories and that's way too much for him. 

He walks over to the mirror and looks at himself with disgust. He doesn't recognize any part of his body other than the bulge of his stomach. 

"Failure. Mom was right, a moment on the hips, forever on the hips." 

He leans next to the toilet and vomits his food into it. He made sure to turn on the shower so his parents didn't hear him at this time at night. He vomits over and over again but he can't get all of it out this time. 

"No, no, no. I have to get it all out. I've lost control, I'm going to gain so much weight from this."

He continues until his voice is raw and his stomach convulses but he finally gets all of it out. 

He smiles and brushes his teeth to get the taste out of his mouth. He feels in control of himself every time he gets rid of all of his food. 

He tries to go back to sleep but his mind is buzzing with thoughts. What if he still retained some of the calories? What if he still gains weight? How did he lose control of himself so easily? 

His discord goes off and his thoughts get subdued. He walks over to the computer and sees its a call from Dream.

"Hey Dream. What's up?"

"Whoa George are you okay? You sound pretty rough."

"I think I've caught a cold to be honest. My throat hurts pretty bad right now."

"Maybe you should get a cough drop for it. I'm not going to lie it sounds pretty hot."

"Shut up, Dream." George says, rolling his eyes.

"You know its true, George."

"Hey George." George's mom walks into the room with George's breakfast. "Here's breakfast. Did you eat all the ice cream last night? You know it was for your father's birthday. "

"Sorry mum, I needed a snack last night. I totally forgot it was for dad."

"Just remember what I've told you about late night snacks. Also don't take such long showers, it takes up too much hot water."

"Okay mum, thank you for the breakfast."

"Wow George. Eating all the ice cream? A new low for you."

"Please shut up, Dream. I don't want to talk about it."

"But a whole container. That's impressive. I don't think I could do that."

"Dream shut up. Can we move on?"

"George, you are a beast man."

George hangs up on Dream. He can't deal with the guilt he feels about eating at all. His discord goes off again and he puts it on mute and sits on the floor. He can't eat again but the food is right there and it is so tempting. 

He hits his thigh to stop himself from thinking about the food. He throws it into his garbage and scrolls through twitter. He sees Dream tweeted something at him. 

"George ate a whole tub of ice cream by himself. #Georgeisabeast" 

George throws his phone and cries. Now everyone knows he ate too much. He feels sick again but there is no food in his stomach for him to throw up. He stays in bed ignoring any calls or texts. He doesn't want to talk to anyone. 

He gets up to look in the mirror and all he sees is his fat. It bunches up around stomach and his thighs and he can't help but want to cut it off with some scissors. He wants food. He can't have it. He really wants it but doesn't want to see his parents and hear their remarks. 

He goes back into his room and finally sits down at his computer. He looks through the comments on dream's tweet and breaks down. There are so many mean comments about how much food he ate and how fat he looks. He can't stop reading them and they damage his horrible mental health even more. 

He gets in bed and stays there. He stays in his bed for the next week barely even getting water. He only gets up when he realizes that he needs to check in with his friends. He finds his phone and starts charging it. He gets on discord and sees all the missed calls and messages. He calls Dream. 

"GEORGE! Where have you been? I've tried to reach you for a week."

"Sorry I've been sick."

"Too sick to answer any of my messages?"

"Yeah something like that." 

George spots a hidden snack on his desk that he forgot about. He grabs it and wolfs it down without a second thought.

"George are you willing to play some Minecraft with me?"  
  
"Uh yeah. Give me a second. I've got to go pee."

"Pee break okay."

George gets up and goes to the bathroom but its occupied. He decides to take a risk and puke into a bag in his room. He finds a bag and vomits the snack into it. He stuffs it into the trash and sits back down. 

"Hey. I'm back."

"George, what was that? Did you just vomit?"

"I didn't mute myself? I've been feeling sick, I told you."

"That wasn't because you're sick, was it?"

"It was because I'm sick."

"Video call me right now."

George was torn. He didn't want Dream to see how fat he had gotten but he didn't know how to refuse him. George video calls him after checking himself for vomit.

"Hey, Dream how do I look?"  
  
"G-George. What?"

"I know I'm fatter, its okay you can just say so."

"You're so skinny. What's going on with you? Are you okay?"

"No, no. I'm not skinny at all. I just looked at myself in the mirror."

"George, you're deadly skinny so I'll ask you again. Are you okay?"

George breaks down from carrying such a heavy secret for so long. He tells Dream about his struggle with bulimia for the past 10 years and how it has changed from anorexia to bulimia. He tells Dream that he truly sees himself as fat in the mirror. He tells him about his struggle with over eating and purging. Dream stays quiet while George talks but something George doesn't notice is tears streaming down Dream's face. 

"It's okay if you want to leave me now. I know my struggles are a lot."

"George, you are beautiful and I wish you could see it. I will stay with you through thick and thin because we're friends and I love you. Any time you feel anything less than that I want you to call me, no matter what time it is."

"Could you delete that tweet you sent out about me eating the tub of ice cream. It was right after a binge and I still feel really bad about it."

"I'm so sorry I even said anything about it. I'll get rid of it right away."

"Thank you. Now after that exhausting talk, why don't we play some Minecraft?"

"Let's play, George."

George doesn't feel better about his bulimia but he knows it will be easier with the support of Dream by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've represented George and bulimia well because I'm not too researched on them. If I've got anything wrong let me know!


End file.
